1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for dampening vibration, and more particularly to a flexible wrap that is used to enshroud the handles of sporting equipment in order to dampen vibrations generated during the use of said equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most wraps are used on sporting equipment to enhance the player's grip on the equipment. For example, tennis and racquetball rackets are wrapped in thin leather that has been perforated throughout, in order to reduce slippage between the racket handle and the player's hand. Likewise, baseball bats, golf clubs, hockey sticks, etc., are wrapped with various materials in order to provide a non-slip grip.
The existing equipment wraps do not absorb energy. They are not capable of dampening the vibrations inherent in the use of such sporting equipment. Spenco.RTM. sells a patented handlebar grip which claims to absorb pressure, vibrations and friction. However this padding is very thin and is used only under a polypropylene cover.